galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 8
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 8 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author COMMANDER EBOR LETSGO’S OFFICE (INTERLUDE) The commander stood at the window of his spacious office overlooking the lake and jungle with his hands clasped behind his back watching a group of cadets struggling with a heavy wooden log. They had to carry it over an obstacle course and only by working together could this task be achieved. This ancient time tested exercise promoted team work, group coordination and leadership. This exercise had been used by Navy trainers even before the Galactic Ascent on good old Earth. Of course it didn’t work as well for some non humanoid life forms. But Humanoids and non humanoid life forms where part of the Navy and both had to learn to work together. Letsgo was humanoid himself. His base DNA was human Terran and deep down he considered himself to be of Terran descent. Of course no Stellaris would openly admit that. Just after Earth’s Galactic Ascent 2112 when the Sarans revealed themselves to the Terrans (Earthers) and shared their knowledge of faster than light travel, Terrans tried to colonize everything. Terran Corporations and government labs used genetic tailoring to manipulate Terran life forms so they could live in environments unfit for normal humans. During the 21st and 23rd century there was a virtual competition as to what company or gene lab could come up with a “better” human. This led to the “Super soldier crisis” of 2442 and the resulting Corporation Clone Revolt. The Stellaris came do be during that time and the result of corporation gene tailoring. (As where the Saturnians, the Martians and a host of others now considered independent species) The Honda Corporation of Earth tried to create the perfect deep space worker, still able to function and interact on planet surfaces. While no carbon based life form could be modified enough to live unprotected in deep space. Honda Corp developed what they called Homo Stellaris. A Stellaris was the next best thing. Commander Letsgo and every other Stellaris could work and survive in deep space with only minimal protection for many hours and still had legs and the necessary muscle and skeleton to work and interact on planets. Letsgo was dedicated to his work and was very proud of his posting but often missed space. He never felt at home dirt-side. He preferred a space station or space ship over a planet anytime. On his desk was a holo of Harman’s Village, a small deep space colony a light year away from Midway Station of the Bridge. He purchased a dwelling there and planned to stay there when he retired. His third wife, who wasn’t a Stellaris but came from Saresii had signed a lasting marriage contract with him, loved the idea too. She was currently aboard an Explorer ship on a two year survey mission deep into the core ward sector. Maybe when she came back he put in his resignation. He smiled at his own thoughts. He knew when the time came to make that decision he would find an excuse to continue and he silently chuckled, maybe he was used to Dirt Side more than he wanted to admit. He didn’t hear the door, Stellaris did not have very good hearing, since they lacked outer ears but he heard someone saying:” What do you find so amusing, old friend?” He spun around and was pleasantly surprised.“ Admiral Stahl!” The man who had come into his office unannounced was tall, the body under the black uniform appeared to be very athletic. The Uniform was immaculate, from the mirror shine polished boots to the mirrored sunglasses that was his trademark. The white blonde hair trimmed into a short buzz cut. The strong jaw line and the scar on his left cheek where known to almost every one in the Galaxy! He belonged to the fabled Mentors, the mysterious 200 picked by an even more mysterious entity so long ago. Stahl was immortal. Admiral Stahl was born on Earth in 2067, before the Galactic Ascent and along with the other 200 Mentors guided Humankind. He was over 3500 years old and except for the Admiral of the fleet the most senior officer. Commander Letsgo met the living legend 25 years ago and actually became friends with the Admiral. The immortal officer grinned at him:” Sorry If I startled you. Your adjutant let me in” “He probably is still paralyzed and mortified seeing such a legend in person.” Stahl sighed:” I do have that effect sometimes I guess. I tell you the idea to quit and finally retire crosses my mind more often these days.” He sighed.” I am at this longer than anyone should be.” “You can’t retire! Not you!” “Humankind has grown up, Ebor. They don’t need us Mentors anymore. Our job is done. Of the 200 that where called by the Guardian so long ago, only 60 remain today.” “I thought you are all immortal?” “Impervious to age and disease, but we still could get shot, wounded or atomized. Heck I could break my neck in an accident and be gone like that.” Letsgo digested this information without further getting into it. “Have a seat old friend. I still have some Terran beer, your favorite brand in the cooler.” Stahl sat into the visitors chair, leaned back while Letsgo went to a hidden cabinet and retrieved two brown glass bottles handed one to the Admiral and said:” Have you come here to tell me you going to retire? “ “No that is more a wishful thought than a conclusion. You should talk, you wanted to go that place of yours on the bridge five years ago!” “Well yes, but I am not in a hurry either and Helena is on her way to the Aspar Nebula and won’t be back for at least 24 month.” “Helen loves her work, just as you and I must say I am glad you stay for a little while longer, good Academy Commanders are hard to replace.” If a Stellaris could blush he might have done so, a compliment from Stahl was almost like a medal.” So why have you come?” “The usual reason.” Every so often the admiral would come and talk about the new cadets with Letsgo. The Commander opened the bottle took a sip and sat behind his desk activating his desk unit and calling up the file screen. Stahl drained half the bottle and smacked his lips.” Ahh! That hit the spot!” “Don’t tell me you don’t have an ample supply of that stuff aboard your big ship.” The Admiral put the bottle down. “I got a brewery aboard, but that is still good beer. Got anything I might be interested in?” Letsgo glanced over the screen.” We got a Narth.” Stahl’s left eyebrow rose.” You kidding me, right?” “No I am not. When Webb called me that he’s sending a Narth I was as surprised as you.” “I wonder why I wasn’t informed about that. This is truly historical. What do you know about the Narth?” Ebor leaned back.” Not much, to be honest with. The Encyclopedia Galactica hasn’t much on them and most of the Narth’s file is classified, even for me. I know they are a very mysterious species and they are very old.” “The Saresii think they have been around even before the Mythor ruled most of the galaxy over 2 million years ago. The Narth never expanded or colonized other planets as far as we know and no one knew where their home system was. They did not involve themselves in galactic politics or associated themselves with the first Council. During the first Y’ All war The Narth did not fight with large battle field but contributed only one ship. The Saresii say it was that single ship that made the difference and not the Wurgus Super Nova. During our Y’Ahl war 2500 years ago we fought a battle near their solar system without knowing it, because Narth cloak their entire system behind a very advanced shield. The Y’Ahl stumbled across it in the heat of battle or more precise running into it. The Y’Ahl immediately forgot about us and went beserk against that shield. That was our chance to catch a break and re group. We attacked them just as they managed to crack the shield.” Commander Letsgo listened to the account of the Admiral about an event that happened thousands of years ago. A war that to him was nothing more than distant history. He knew Stahl was immortal, but to actually realize it was a different matter. Stahl had been there from the first moment. Three thousand years! How could he still be called human? The experience and knowledge gathered over such a time removed the Admiral from any normal human understanding. Stahl continued with his story :” Anyway the Narth invited me to their world. Thanked the United Stars for the effort and sacrifices protecting their system. They joined the United Stars with the expressed clause to remain isolated. The space around their system is off limits to all Star ship traffic to this day and the only contact we have with them is via their representative in the Assembly who rarely if ever speaks. We know virtually nothing about their culture, physiology or history. Narth citizen rarely travel and if they do, their Citizen ID data is classified. I know they have Psionic powers superior even to Saresii standards and Saresii legends claim they mastered some sort of magic.” Letsgo snorted:” Magic! Nothing like magic exists. I am surprised to hear the intellectual and rational Saresii even have legends.” “I wouldn’t be so fast dismissing legend and magic. I am a man of science myself, but when I was a kid the idea of traveling faster than light was considered impossible. Most Terrans laughed at the idea there could be intelligent life on other planets. Since then I crossed this Galaxy form end to end more than a few times and went for a while well beyond it. I have seen things and experienced events I still can’t understand or explain. One day perhaps we advance far enough when there is no distinction between technology, science and what we define as magic, I will.” Letsgo digested that last statement but deep down he still didn’t believe in magic. For everything there was a scientific explanation and returned to the original subject of the conversation.” I bet you are interested in the Narth.” “I am! How is he doing. Interacting with the others?” “The Narth is very quiet and keeps to himself usually, but he has a close human friend.” “Tell me about that one!” “His name is Olafson. He is a Neo Viking from Nifleheim. Webb ran into him as he did his malfunction suit test in the application line. Olafson took charge to save the Ult from drying out. He again took charge during the “No one showed up Scenario”. Stahl sat up and leaned forward.” How did he do? “ “A long time experienced Officer could not have done better.” Letsgo gave the admiral a detailed account of the events, played him the recordings of the hidden visual sensors. Stahl grinned broadly.” I think I found another one!” Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 9|next-->]] Category:C Category:The First Version 1995